the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 2015 Lineup (Fan-Made)
Character Balloons (Bold for new balloons) *'Ice Age's Scrat and his Acorn (To Promote ''Ice Age: Collision Course) - First Time''' *Adventure Time with Finn and Jake (Retired, To Promote Adventure Time: Finn and Jake Investigations) - 3rd and last Time *Aeroplane Hello Kitty - 4th Time *Mr. Tickle - 5th Time *'Simba (To Promote The Lion Guard) - 1st Time' *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Retired, To Promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School) - 6th and last Time *Batman - 6th Time *Postman Pat - 3rd & last Time *'Ronald McDonald (4th version) - First Time' *Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To Promote Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge and Power Rangers (2017 Film)) - 2nd Time *Santa Hat SpongeBob SquarePants (To Promote The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water's DVD and Blu-Ray Releases) - 3rd Time *Oggy - 4th & last Time *Skylanders Eruptor (To Promote Skylanders: SuperChargers) - 2nd Time *'Angry Birds' Red (To Promote ''The Angry Birds Movie) - First Time''' *Thomas the Tank Engine (To Promote the Thomas Land theme park in Massachusetts) - 2nd Time *Paddington Bear (To promote Paddington ''(2015 Movie)'s DVD and Blu-Ray releases) - 2nd Time *Molly from Bubble Guppies - 4th Time *'Amethyst - 1st Time''' *Toothless the Dragon (To Promote DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge, Retired) - 3rd Time *Boog from Open Season (Comeback/Return Since 2010/To promote Open Season: Scared Silly) - 6th & last time *'Sinclair Oil's Dino (2nd version/ComeBack Since 1976, To Celebrate Sinclair Oil's 100th Anniversary) - First Time' *Rabbids on a Spaceship (To Celebrate The Rabbids 10th Anniversary/Retired) - 3rd Time *Holiday Pikachu - 2nd Time *Pilsbury Doughboy - 2nd Time *The Elf on the Shelf - 4th Time *Snoopy & Woodstock (Retired/Holiday Ambassador, To Promote the 50th anniversary of A Charlie Brown Christmas, and The Peanuts Movie) - 3rd and last Time Balloonicles *Kool-Aid Man (Retired) - 6th and last Time *Pingu - 3rd Time *'Blaze from Blaze & the Monster Machines - 1st Time' *Ice Skating Aflac Duck - 2nd Time Novelty Balloons *Macy's Yellow Stars *Pumpkins *Harold the Policeman *Artie the Pirate (Comeback, Returns Since 2010, Retired) *Wiggle Worm *Happy Hippo (come back, returns since 2013) - 2nd time *Harold the Fireman *Virginia O'Hanley (Retired) - 6th and last Time *Red Candy Cane *Macy's Elf Family *Macy's Red Believe Stars Hosts * Matt Lauer * Savannah Guthrie * Al Roker Broadway Musicals *On Your Feet! *The King and I *Finding Neverland *Something Rotten! *Fiddler on the Roof *School of Rock Performers *Andra Day *The Cast of NBC's The Wiz! *Jordin Sparks *The Cast of PBS Kids Sprout *The Radio City Rockettes *The Cast of Sesame Street and Questlove: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, and Abby Cadaddy, Staircase: Cookie Monster, Windows: (Top: Ernie, Bert, Rostia, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Ovejita), (Bottom: Count Von Count, Zoe), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alan, Nina, and the Kids *Trey Songz *Planters: Mr. Peanut *Jake Owen *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael *Andy Grammer *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *Panic! At the Disco *Big Apple Cirus *Train *Pat Benatar and Neil Giraldo *Sofia Carson (To Promote Disney's Descendants) *Richel Platten *Jennifer Nettles *Prince Royce *Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Lucy, and Linus *MercyMe *Plain White T's *Cirque Du Soleil *Mariah Carey *Mipso *Shawn Mendea *Charlie, Kit, and CJ Elves *Daughtry Performer Groups * Spirit of America Stars * Spirit of America Cheer Floats (Bold for New Floats) * Tom Turkey * The Girl Powered Spinning Machine - 2nd time * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * Big City Cheer ' * Discovery NHL Thanksgiving Showdown: Frozen Fall Fun * Cracker Jack At The Ball Game * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 4th time *Royal Caribbean: A World At Sea *Pirate Booty's: Treasure Hunt * Cirque Du Soleil: Dreamseeker (Retired) - 3rd and last time *'Stone Forest Of Kumming, China * Kentucky Fried Chicken: The Colonel's Road Trip to NYC * Avocados from Mexico: Casa Fresca Café (Retired) - First and only time * Sprout: Free To Play * Homewood Suites: On the Roll Again * Build-A-Bear Workshop's: Discovery Adventure * The Enchanting World of Lindt Chocolate (Retired) - 3rd and last time * Daily News Big Apple *Gibson Brands: Its All Rock & Roll * South Dakota Department of Tourism: Mount Rushmore's American Pride * Domino Sugar: Stirring Up Sweet Sensations * Ocean Spray: Cranberry Cooperative - 1st time *Delta Airlines: Winter Wonderland In Central Park * The Santa Express Locomotive & Coal Car Float (Santaland Express) *'Hallmark Channel: Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 1st '''time *'Snoopy's Doghouse (2nd Version/Comeback Float, Return Since 2012) - 1st time''' * Santa's Sleigh Marching Bands * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Stephen F. Austin *University of Virginia *Gulf Coast * Walled Lake Central * Munford *Nogales (2nd Time) *Lewis Cass *North Hardin *West Chester (2nd Time) *University of Illinois *NYPD Marching Band